Enclosed cup like drinking receptacles have heretofore been provided with covers and liquid dispensing valves as well as pneumatic pressure relief valves or vent valves. However, these mechanisms have been relatively complex involving a multiplicity or parts and also involving production costs attendant to the use of labor assembling the parts after they have been produced.
Accordingly, some prior art drinking receptacles with the aformentioned valves are relatively complicated and expensive.